You Can't Always Close Your Eyes
by Mai-oh
Summary: As Harry runs from his Remus in his third year Pettigrew fires an ancient spell at him sending him to another land, and an even worse fate HP/The Immortals Harry/Sarge SLASH REWRITE OF TELL ME WHAT THE RAIN KNOWS


You Can't Always Close Your Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any profit from Harry Potter

Rating: Slash, swearing, abuse, non graphic rape

Pairing: Sarge/Harry

Description: During the events at the end of 3rd year Harry is hit by a spell and transported to a different universe. The Immortals (Tamora Peirce)/Harry Potter crossover

He ran. His breath forced as Lupin came closer and closer nearly tailing him. Hermione's wolf call had not had the desired affect and he had quickly discovered their location.

"Agh!" Hermione tripped and fell and Harry quickly changed direction to grasp her hand and pull her to standing position.

Professor Lupin tore towards them in glee. His horrid fangs revealed as lips pulled back to bare them in a feral smile. Sirius jumped from bushes near them, still in his animagus form. He held Lupin's neck firmly in his jaw and carried him to the ground with his force and movement. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to try and get to safer ground. It was not as open as she had hoped. Peter Pettigrew stood there with Ron's stolen wand griped harshly in his hand, the knuckles stood out with a harsh white taint.

"My master will be so proud of me!" He giggled insanely, "Removing Harry Potter from his path will give him the advantage he needs to finally destroy Dumbledore and restore the pureblood ideals and the wizarding world will be free of you filthy mud bloods!" He raised the wand and the willow bark sparked strangely, not taking kindly to being held in another hand. Harry heard shouted words and Hermione's scream. He couldn't make them out, his panic clouded his senses.

Golden rods of light flew towards him from the wand and surrounded his body, neatly encasing him in their hold. From Pettigrew's shocked expression he knew that this was not the intended spell, wands used by wizards other than their masters tended to react badly but he had ignored this fact in the fevered frenzy to destroy Harry.

The light wrapped tighter around him until he couldn't breathe, and with a great wrenching tug, not unlike the portkeys that Ron had often complained about, he was thrown from the scene with only the golden light from the spell burned into his eyes.

Cold, salty water rushed into his mouth and burned his eyes. The spell was gone and blue surrounded him. Harry panicked and swam crazily upwards, self preservation the only thing in his mind at the moment. He broke through the surface and gasped rapidly trying to fill his lungs that felt as if the had gotten the air squeezed out of them.

Nearby he spotted a ship, and what seemed like a very old model from what he could see.

"Here, here! I'm over here! Help me!" Harry shouted desperately trying to gain their attention and to be rescued. Someone seemed to favor him and his shouts were greeted by a giant wood hull turned to his direction. Shortly, it reached him and a ladder was lowered so that he could lift himself out of the water. Already sore muscles protested the work that it took to pull himself onto the deck.

When he reached the deck strong hands grasped his arms and Harry was pulled aboard. He quickly lifted his head to give them his thanks. He looked up and was shocked; the sailors looked at him with an unfamiliar expression. It seemed greedy and… lustful?

"Thank you very much for saving me," he quickly said, hoping to not anger them. They seemed a very tough crowd and he would rather not get in trouble with them.

The sailors began to laugh obscenely at his thanks and Harry looked around in confusion.

"Boy, this is a slave vessel headed for Carthak; you have no reason to give us thanks. Rather, you should've realized that it would have been easier to drown in the ocean!" A large, burly man said and the crew laughed. Two more men came forward and harshly grabbed his arms. Before he had time to ask what Carthak was and to comment that slaving was illegal he was thrown into a lower part of the ship that had an iron door in guarding it and no windows to let in light.

"We hope you enjoy your stay!" One said and the door was slammed loudly, the only light source cut off.

A musty smell rose around and he winced and he squinted as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. He could hear a shuffling sound near him and the outline of a woman's face was thrust near his.

"Not from around here are ya?" She asked in an unfamiliar accent , " otherwise ya would've known a Carthaki slave transporter." She comment, and several others around her snickered, seemingly happy to have someone that was worse off than them, if only by ignorance.

"Slaves? Does that mean I am going to be sold?!" He asked in a panicky whisper. He had no desire to be slaved out. Work at the Dursley's was hard enough. His eyes had slowly adjusted to the inky surroundings and quickly saw the desperate look of the other prisoners. Were the slaves treated so badly that others already dreaded their fate and had given up fighting against it?

"Ahh I wouldn't worry much 'bout you youngling, you've got a pretty face 'bout you. Likely is you'll be sold as a pleasure slave." She tried to comfort him but when she saw his shocked expression she grimaced.

"Pleasure slave?!" He was panicking now, he had no desire to be forced by some sick man's wanton lust! His hands rose to grasp his face and entangle in his hair. Harry couldn't see any way out of this. Even his wand was gone, lost while he had almost drowned at sea. At that time he had assumed that he was near a wizard settlement and would be able to retrieve it later.

The woman seemed to have given up on comforting him and was softly conversing with a small group off by what he could only make out as storage for some barrels. With a small sob he curled in upon himself trying to find some comfort. His mind could only return to the times before this drastic turn in his life. How he missed Ron and Hermione. Hermione would be able to figure a way out of this, no doubt. And Ron's humor would only make the situation seem less extreme.

And what of Sirius and Professor Remus? He hope that they were both okay and unharmed. Harry had only just found out that he had a godfather! A link to his past that was now crushed. Harry had harbored the hope that he would be able to leave his aunt and uncle and stay with Sirius. But, his hopes had gotten up, he realized. After all, he had only known the man for a few hours and there he was, planning out his life!

The rest of the trip turned to increasingly depressing thoughts. Several hours later, or at least what he assumed was the length of the journey they docked. The iron door was thrown open and many prisoners inside yelled with pain of blinding light reaching their eyes. Crew members walked in and began to usher them out like cattle, giving a strike with a wicked bull whip whenever they felt that the slaves moved too slowly.

When Harry reached the door he quickly examined his surroundings. They were loading onto a massive dock. Barges that were equipped with soldiers and slaves chained to their oars surrounded him. The sun beat down on them and immediately he began to sweat. The surroundings held a small village with a desert like landscape that led up to a massive palace. The intensity of it stunned him for a moment before he was struck in the side by the whip and he quickly hurried forward onto a platform in from of a massive crowd that was bedecked in jewels and white skirt like outfits.

Harry was one of the first to be dragged forward. The crowd looked up excitedly as the slave auction, for that was what Harry assumed it was, began.

"What a pretty specimen we have here!" The auctioneer shouted to the surrounding crowd. "Perfect for a pleasure slave and a certified pure!" Murmurs arouse and offers were shouted. Harry became increasingly nervous as amounts he couldn't comprehend were given up to the auctioneer.

"We have a winner!" The man shouted and two guards clamped a harsh collar made of a foreign metal around his neck and led him off the stage. Still in shock he didn't realize this until he was forcefully pushed into a regal carriage and it was started.

There was another member in the carriage, presumably a slave by the collar, but this slave was well dressed and held an aura of importance around her. He shivered as she stared down her nose at him with a sneer, to much like Snape for his liking. She didn't speak and only looked at him to inspect him. He felt a growing sense of dread for what could come next.


End file.
